Sly 4: Friendship of Thieves
by My Destiny My Future
Summary: Three years after Dr. M's epic battle with Sly, a deadly group walks in the grounds of Kaine Island to steal the ancestors gold for a better life. Bentley reunites the gang for the greatest heist of their lives. Full summary inside. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Regrets and Worries

Sly Cooper 4: Friendship of Thieves

Summary: Three years after Dr. M's epic battle with Sly, a deadly group walks in the grounds of Kaine Island to steal the ancestors gold for a better life. Bentley reunites the gang for the greatest heist of their lives. Eventually, they find out that the gang of thieves who stole the gold is one of the most notorious and the most intelligent thieves worldwide. In desperation, the Cooper Gang decides to ally with old enemies and thieves worldwide to create a plan for their one goal…to bring back the Cooper fortune.

Disclaimer: Sucker Punch owns the Sly Cooper series and its characters. I only own the characters I create.

_Kaine Island_

_3:24 A.M. _

It was a dark and stormy night. Trees surrounding an area of grass and dirt were swaying from the rush of cold wind. Almost the whole of the island was covered with craters, marble, rock, soil, water, and a few supply of gold.

Five figures stood atop a large creature with yellow eyes and elemental features. One of them was a gray rhinoceros who held an HK MP5 A2 like machine gun, only larger. It looked weary and concerned.

The second figure was a brawny bull with two high horns coming from the top of its head, its blue eyes glow brightly in the dark rain.

The third figure had two small ears coming from a ruff of hair. Its tail wagged from side to side. The small monkey stood on both feet.

The fourth figure war a large and hairy polar bear. It held a white-blue gun and a large icicle.

The fifth and last figure was a goat that wore a coated pouch. Its lower chin had a goatee and it wore a brown lavish robe.

"Pretty hard to to snatch what we want in this large island, and the rain makes everything worse!" exclaimed the rhinoceros.

"Get over it Devyn, I'm sure you experienced worse in the army. Imagine the fortune we can make!" said the bull.

"Well as much as I'd like to forget, my army days are still intact in my brain cells," said Devyn.

"Silence! We might not be alone in this harsh environment. Our one and only plan is to "borrow" all the fortune that we can and snatch it back in the ship." the goat said with sensibility.

"Rene is right, we need to be quiet, you never know when we'll get jumped behind our unwanted backs." said the polar bear.

"Quit yapping and let's get moving! The more gold we have the better. The time that we waste in this weather will be worth it after we steal the fine riches!" the monkey muttered.

"Fine we'll do as you say Lee, although I will regret spending a lot of time in this island." Devyn said.


	2. Chapter 2: Search for the Goods

Sly 4: Friendship of Thieves

Disclaimer: Sucker Punch owns the Sly Cooper series and its characters. I only own the characters I created.

Devyn did regret spending a lot of time in the island, but it was worth it. For hours the five forces searched and snatched all the gold, copper, and silver that they could bargain. Lee the monkey found a large piece of The Statue of Liberty's hand. Devyn was very paranoid and frightened on some occasions when he sees a "ghost" of a Cooper. After hours of snatching, Devyn managed to find René standing over rubble of stone, examining the infamous gun of "Tennessee Kid" Cooper.

"What was that thing you told us to store the gold in René?" asked Devyn, struggling.

"Oh yes I forgot to give you blokes these pouches," René said.

Devyn looked with disbelief as René took out a dark green pouch from underneath his robe. The pouch was small, the size of a palm. Its dusty exterior had an illustration of two large letters. Both of the letters were an S. The S's were in a color of royal blue. They were standing opposite from each other in an environment of icy water and flame, golden coins floating above them. René handed the pouch over to Devyn as he rolled his eyes,

"Ingenious cover there René, I'm sure we can stash all the goodies in a _small_ pouch," Devyn said sarcastically.

"Oh, but you are very wrong there my dear friend. This sundry item is more than meets the eye," René scowled.

Devyn opened the pouch René had given him. A large hole suddenly appeared behind Devyn. René urged him to look down, as he did he saw a fine array of gold, silver, copper, a lot of items distinct to a certain cooper, and coins.. He took out a large maroon fan with Riochi Coopers face illustrated in it. Devyn widened his eyes. The pouch is bewitched for capabilities of any size and shape.

"What enchantment are you capable of!?" Devyn asked loudly.

"Only the _best_ enchantments. My line has been around for hundreds of years and never a mistake has been made. Every opponent defeated by a person from the Magestry line grows the never-ending power of my family!" René explained.

René took out three more of the same pouches and handed them over to Devyn.

"Give this to the others, please," René ordered.

"Alright, I'll contact them," said Devyn as he rolled his eyes.

He took out what he called a Telebomb (since it can let a person communicate and it has a self explode feature). It looked very similar to a walkie-talkie, only it has four antennas connected to four other peoples Telebomb. Devyn spoke through the speakers.

"Seven, one, five, nine, eleven, thirty-five, fifty-nine, three, eight," Devyn said loudly.

After he stated the password, the Telebombs double speakers burst open. The interior showed a radar map of the island displaying many green circles in different location, a list of heists, a controller with several buttons (a small green button in it is for the self explode), and four speakers, a name is marked under each of them.

"What's happening Dev?" asked a hoarse voice.

"I'm kinda busy right now, I'll catch up with you later," said Lee's voice.

"Shut it you blokes, I need you to come here with me and René. We got something important to give you so you won't have to struggle carrying the loot" Devyn whispered.

"Uh fine I'm on my way. I really do need something to stash the heavy ones in," said Lee.

"I'm with Atilio right now near the edge of the sea, we'll go there as soon as we can," exclaimed the hoarse voice through rushing water.

"Good Sigmund, but better pick up the pace, the varmints in the ship can't wait any longer," said Devyn.

Devyn pressed a dark-blue button underneath the Telebomb to bolt the speakers.

He sat down a wooden table and waited with René.

"Man, can you imagine the fortune we can make after we swipe the gold off this island!" Devyn scowled.

"Fortune might not come if you were hunted by _Sly Cooper_," René calmly said.

"The Cooper line is _dead_! No one, not even his notorious _gang_ will haunt our lives because this island was blown to smithereens three years ago!" Devyn emitted.

"That's what you heard. Sly Cooper's line and gang is dead, but they were only _presumed _dead. We may not know if they _are _dead. I read about a person who calls himself Doctor M. The man lives in this island and was related to the Cooper's," René said.

"You mean _lived_? That blasted Doctor M should be dead by now, if Cooper died here, then DoctorM is dead. You say Doctor M is related to the Cooper's? I heard that he betrayed his own cluster of thieves before he started to pry open the vault, he must be jealous right now since we're finishing what _he_ started!" said Devyn.

"Not really an accurate explanation of the history of this island, but I'll accept it. The world will be grasped into our hands after we succeed this operation," said René.

"And only our and _our_ laws only will be followed," said Devyn.

After waiting for half an hour, Lee the monkey, the bull named Atilio, and the bear named Sigmund came running towards them, panting.

"So what are we here for?" Atilio choked.

"Better be something important or I'll rip your arms off and cook them in harsh flames! The rain is heavy and this is my best shirt!" Lee asserted.

"Then you shouldn't have ran," said Sigmund.

"I just wanted you here to give you something of importance," said Devyn. He took out three of the pouches that looked similar to his and René's and handed them over to the three. Lee and Atilio looked with disbelief. Sigmund zipped the opening and a dark hole appeared behind him. It startled him.

"Don't think that it's just your ordinary pouch. René made a mass enchantment on it so any size and shape will be capable to be stashed in it," Devyn explained.

"Sure it does, like when I open this right now-whoa whoa!" Lee screamed.

The same hole that appeared behind Devyn appeared behind him. Atilio and Sigmund opened their pouches and got the same result.

"Wow René, now we don't have to snatch and run back to the ship!" Atilio gleefully said.

"It appears this cavern is twenty feet wide, forty feet long and goes down to a height of seven-thousand feet," Sigmund cleverly said.

"You really have an experience with sizes Sig," said Lee.

"More than that my comrade, the wild is my natural habitat," said Sigmund.

"Right, well how do we put the REALLY LARGE ones in here? Even I'm not capable of carrying Gallet Coopers pole arm!" Atilio burst out.

"You forget about the cranes we brought, you dumb brawn!" exclaimed Devyn. He pointed his right arm to a hill where atop of it showed an immense black crane.

"Oh right," said Atilio frowning.

"Off with the talking and get on with the searching! We need to be out before the village people come in our site and finds out what we're doing!" said René.

"I agree. Let's move boys, get all we can get!" Devyn exclaimed.

The Sinister Killers continued their search. There were some interesting findings. Atilio managed to carry Slaigh MacCooper's club. Devyn acquired Rob McCooper's Book of Stealth Bombs and sir Andrew Cooper's silver decoy of himself. Sigmund found Thadeus Winslow Cooper the third's silver and gold coins. Lee, fast and furious grabbed a lot of Henriette "One Eye" Cooper's Dubloons and Otto Van Coopers blue biplane (Lee used the crane to take this inside the pouch). René found Slytankhamenthe Seconds pharaoh skimmer and Augustine coopers rocket boots. After four hours of snatching, Devyn called them.

"Well guys I think and I know this is good enough to take us to the top of the world. Our superiority will come!" Devyn exclaimed.

"It was good while it lasted," said Atilio.

"Aw, finally I get to go out this wrecked island! Gah! This weather made my frippery soaked and messy!" said Lee.

"Roger that," said Atilio.

The Sinister Killers walked towards the destination of their ship which was one mile away. The rugged dirt and heavy rain made it hard for them to walk. Rubble of rocks would fall on them anytime. As they were walking, Lee saw a small figure with its back turned, a large rock was on its hand and its legs and back were oozing heavily with blood.

"We got someone here!" Lee screamed

"Probably of the village fishermen, leave him," said René.

"No it's not a person from the village," said Atilio as he walked towards the figure.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? René come here, it's the man you call Doctor M!" exclaimed Devyn.

René and Sigmund ran towards the Body of Doctor M. They turned his body over and looked disgusted. The result of the explosion caused one of Doctor M's eyes to blow out. Both of his arms were pierced with rocky picks. His face was covered with blood. His shirt was gashed causing his chest to overflow with blood, and his entire body suffered scratches, especially in the legs. Sigmund put his thumb at the corner of doctor m's neck.

"The man is still alive," he stated.

"Then what are you waiting for lets take him back to the ship!" scowled Devyn.

"ARE YOU MAD! He'll kill us when he revives!" René said.

"No, he's weak. We'll persuade him to help us with our banking operation. He knows a lot about the Coopers, he might know the things that we can and need use, just incase Sly Cooper appears" said Devyn

"Sly cooper is dea-,"

"We don't know if he's dead. He's _presumed _dead," said Devyn.

René nodded.

"Let's take him back to the ship," he said calmly.

Atilio carried Doctor M behind his huge back as the Sinister Killers ran back to their ship.

The Sinister Killers ship was heaped with guards holding flashlights. The color of the ship was wooden brown. Four masts stood in the main deck. The highest mast had a flag with the Sinister Killers sign from the pouch. The main deck had guards patrolling. The bowsprits end was that of a dragons head. The fore sails were drifting at a breakneck speed because of the high wind. The door of the captain's cabin was maroon and had a knocker on the top. The forecastles door opened as a guard ran to them.

"Aye we are ready to sail," said the guard.

But before he asked the question, Atilio dropped Doctor M on a nearby hammock. The Sinister Killers took out their Telebombs. They said the password to open the secret compartment and took out the familiar remote. They put the Telebomb down near debris of rocks and dirt. They ran back towards the ship and all of them pressed the green button that self explodes the Telebomb.

"GO, go, go, go, go, go! Sail away as fast as you can Jib!" Devyn screamed to a man named Jib on deck.

Jib did as he was told and turned the helm as fast as he could. The ship turned hard as the Sinister Killers went in the captain's cabin, Atilio holding Doctor M behind his back, and some of the guards went inside the forecastle. The islands mountain began to explode, rubbles of dirt and mud fell down on trees as crows and birds flew away fowling. The intact trees exploded, more rocks and rubbles fell down at dirt, mud, and water. The whole island was blazed in fire as the Sinister Killers boat sailed out of sight.

_**So how was this chapter? Sorry for the very short Chapter One! Hope this chapter is long enough for you to read. I'm planning on using characters from Sly 1, 2, and 3 as new allies and surprise bosses! Please if you have any ideas feel free to tell me at your review. Read and review please as more chapters are coming!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Captain's Cabin

Sly 4: Friendship of Thieves

Disclaimer: Sucker Punch owns the Sly Cooper series and its characters. I only own the characters I created.

The ship carrying a handful of thieves and bandits sailed out of the mountains gaze. Voices are heard inside the captain's cabin where the Sinister Killers troublesomely try to find a way to cure Dr. M. René, sitting on a chair next to the kitchen table, holding a pair of garments and medicines is trying to decide which is fit for the dazed baboon.

"It would take an age to get him out of this coma!" said Atilio.

"Silence At. He's in a temporary unconscious state. All I need are gryphon eyes, tiger fangs, and crocodile saliva to put into my families special soup. Well, of course steroid abusers like you can't understand that", said René

"Hm, at least I'm respected in every corner of Spain. I heard your not so intimidating", grunted Atilio.

René ignored this statement and started mixing his medicine in a small, old, brown pot. He and Atilio always seem to have ignorant arguments about the world of brawns and brains. Though, they do work very well together on missions. Sometimes, René would combine his analytical power with Atilio's strength to destroy enemies.

"Seems that there's now way to recover him eh, René?" asked Devyn.

"Don't be so foolish. This potion is guaranteed to bring back a person from unconsciousness. Aside from that, did you know James B. Mentos was once a member of the original Cooper Gang?" asked René.

"Well I think I heard that before. When I was in the Air Force, I heard some men talk about a three-man squad of thieves. Heard they were really good…even stole a handful of gold bars in a museum in England. Controversy said that Sly Cooper's father kicked James out of the team," said Devyn.

"Intriguing," mumbled Sigmund, who talked for the first time ever since the explosion.

"Sweet, then that means if we interrogate Mr. Monkey here then we can find the whereabouts of Sly Cooper," Lee gleefully said, who also talked for the first time ever since the explosion.

"Eh, Cooper is not even in our list of problems. If he comes in the way during our operation, he-", but Devyn was interrupted by Sigmund.

"But, Master Lee, don't you think these events will be on the news by tomorrow and even if Sly Cooper is dead, his teammates will sure avenge him!"

"Don't worry Sig, remember Heist number 24? We have the Cooper Gangs file, listing special abilities, their background and such. We have total advantage over Interpol and the Cooper Gang! Besides, our bases of operations are specially designed to withstand any of King's bombs, Murray the Hippos' muscles and any other skill attributing the Cooper Gang," explained Lee.

"The potion is ready," said René.

He took a pair of mittens from the compartment and put them on. The four awaiting him sneered in disgust at the smell of the potion and covered their noses. They do have the right to do so. The potion contains a cloud of eyes, fangs, and unmistakably, green saliva, all in a mixture of horrid dark green soup.

"Oh stop being babies, you need to get used to the smell," René arrogantly said.

René poured the potion all over Dr M's body. The medicine caused his body wounds to disappear. Large chunks of meat taken out of his body were growing back and his left eye seemed to climb back to its socket. The Sinister Killers watched in horror and delight as Dr. M began to stir. He was moving sideways across the sofa he was put in. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he began to breathe deeply.

"Oh, I uhhhhh, nice job René!" exclaimed Atilio.

"Thanks, I mean that potion is the basic in my families' medicine stews," said René.

Dr. M looked across the room, from René to Sigmund.

"Where, where, where am I?" asked Dr M.

"Do you remember anything old man?" asked Sigmund.

"Professional talk is what you converse with him, Sig," said Lee.

"I…yeah I remember…..I'm called Dr. M, right? James B. Mentos born on December 25, 1951 and I think I was in a team, more likely a group of thieves," said Dr. M, his eyes twitching.

Though the explosion crushed him to an ant, Dr. M seem to remember his past and present. It was only a matter of time before he remembers his lifelong goal.

"Whoa, whoa slow down, you need to take a rest! Seems he's in a good state of mind after the explosion with Cooper-"

"Cooper…" wondered Dr. M.

"Yes, it was confirmed that Sly Cooper, with the exception of his gang, died a few years ago," explained Lee.

"A few years? How many?" asked Dr. M.

"Three years up the most," answered Lee.

"Three years…" muttered Dr. M in a hoarse voice.

"Is there something you wish from us?" asked René.

Dr. M smirked to himself as he looked at his hands. He turned off the light switch and stood out of bed. The darkness swallowed him, except for the windless eyes of five other people. Cold blue eyes met back at them as Dr. M began to talk.

"Whatever the cost, take me to Cooper".

_**Hope you like this chapter! How many months has it been? Three months! I'm sorry for the long update. I got busy a lot. About this chapter, well there are a lot of unexplained questions. We finally find out that Lee is the Sinister Killers' leader and Dr. M is back! In my outline, I decided against having Dr. M back to life but I have plans with him on this story, good plans. You can look for at least one more chapter about the Sinister Killers until we go to Bentley! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Dr M's Alliance

Sly 4: Friendship of Thieves

Disclaimer: Sucker Punch owns the Sly Cooper series and its characters. I only own the characters I created.

The five men on board showed bewildered look on their faces. _Take me to Cooper? _Seems like a difficult task to accomplish. They don't even know if Cooper is alive, and Dr. M was never a subordinate in their squad.

"Well?" asked Dr. M, with a hint of treachery in the corner of his eyes.

"Why? You're not even a member of our team, old man," said Sigmund.

Dr. M walks past Lee and turns the light on. The features of Dr. M from taking René's medicines had a unique effect. Waking up after three years of coma, he finds his body clean, except that he still wears torn clothing, same from the ones three years ago--but with bloodstains. His light-green glasses are still intact, though the left corner has a large scratch. The scrub-like outfit he's wearing has various scratches, most of them coming from cane damage.

He walked toward Sigmund and gave him a bad look. Sigmund looks back. A rivalry seems to boil up between the two. Lee, taking action comes out in between them stretching his arms.

"Hey, hey, no fighting! James, you just got out of bed, you need to rest! And Sig, don't get involved in anything unless you need to. We're en route to Libya in four days! I don't want any damages taken beforehand!" exclaimed Lee.

René, Atilio, and Devyn nodded in agreement. Africa is a long way off; if anything goes wrong with the crew, difficulties WILL arise.

"Libya is actually four and a half days away, Master. Once we get there, we'll need to go to Base 12 where General Quanton will give us the desired weapons," said Devyn while looking at his Telebomb.

"We already planned the requirements and procedures, Devyn. No biggies," said Lee.

"Let's make the trip worth it so I won't get seasick. I think it's time to introduce James to the crew, might give him a side reputation," said Atilio.

"Alright, let's go," said René.

Devyn inched towards the door and opened it, revealing the ship's floorboards. Since they were in broad daylight, guards weren't carrying their flashlights - no one bothered to guard. Most guards are lazy.

"Oi, my five masters has arrived!" screamed a guard. He was cleaning the bottom of the mast with his bare hands.

"Cut it Alfie, we didn't invite you in our group for spouting!" interrupted Lee.

"Alright you dirt bags, the man before you here is none other than James B. Mento, who inexplicably, survived the explosion," said Devyn.

"_The _Dr. M, the guy who got kicked out of the original Cooper Gang in 1993?" asked Jib, who appeared before the door.

"Yes, that man is me," said Dr. M.

Surprisingly, the pirates rushed up to Dr. M and started kissing his foot and bowing to him as though he were a king. One guard offered him a box of chocolates from his pants pocket.

"Get off him meatheads! Shut up and get back to work!" screamed Lee.

He shooed them off and started giving orders. Dr. M made a look as to having no idea why they were like that.

"You are really famous to them. They've been talking about meeting you ever since we started this operation. They said once we get the fortune, they'll strike it rich in the future. But they're just washed up to dream like that. The operation isn't complete, yet," sneer Devyn.

"Well, since you and your pirates wanted to find me so bad-"

"It wasn't about finding you, you old geezer. We just wanted to steal the fortune," said Devyn.

"Oh, but you're wrong there, my dear boy?" said Dr. M.

"What are you saying?" asked Lee.

"Those 'fortunes' you stole aren't what they seem to be. You see, long before the vault was created, Slytankhamen the Second put up a spell in the island that preserves the gold even in the event of a catastrophic explosion. That's the reason why the fortunes you found are still intact," explained Dr. M.

"I see what you mean, they are still in great shape," said Sigmund looking in his pouch.

"Father was right about the Cooper Clans' strength for not only thievery, but also magic," said René, clutching his fist tightly.

"Heh, I can deactivate the spell if you want," said Dr. M.

_Deactivate a millennium old spell? _Lee thought. Even René would have to train for more than five decades to deactivate a single spell. Whatever Dr. M has up his sleeves, he'll want it.

"You see, breaking up the treasures equally make more treasures. Using modern technology, we'll be able to make a bundle of bars and such to make twice or even make a hundred times more money!" said Dr. M.

"Are you on to something? Maybe a bribe?" asked Lee.

"Give me a spot in your little gang and I'll be able to make the arrangements and preparations for the operation," said Dr. M.

Lee grinned, with an evil look on his face. He went to the four near the deck and talked to them.

"You think it's good to have him in our squad?" asked Atilio.

"One of the main goals of our operation is to make as much money as possible to become great thieves, right? If we achieve enlisting a former Cooper Gang member's help, we'll get into the history books!" exclaimed Devyn.

"I see what you mean. We'll recruit him, he can take care of any Cooper development that comes in our way, seeming he knows more about them than us," said Lee.

They all nodded in agreement. An enthusiastic Lee followed Dr. M to the upper deck.

"Yes, you're in our team. From now you will be known as General Mento," said Lee.

"I like the tone of that," said Dr. M.

"You will be in charge of guard development, security measures, and most of all, Cooper Gang disruptions -- "

A wind broke off their conversation. Dr. M pondered about his decision. He looked up in the sky and saw an image of the elusive Sly Cooper. He clenched his fist and slammed it hard on the wood.

"Yes, I agree. I will do everything I can to achieve victory in our operations, Master," said Dr. M.

"Though we can't assure you, we will look for Cooper. He will come to us," said Sigmund.

"Yes," said Dr. M.

The darkness of the night blanketed the ship later in the day. The Sinister Killers and the pirates are preparing to go to bed, ready for the next day. René finished talking to Atilio about disruptions in the ship. Lee said it's fit that there won't be any guards at night so if another ship comes by; they would plan a surprise attack.

The Sinister Killers went off to sleep in the captain's cabin. Inside are medium-sized beds at the upper two floors and hammocks at the bottom. Atilio and René would sleep at the bottom where they would sometime fight due to Atilio's loud snoring. Devyn and Sigmund would sleep at the second floor, which is pretty much the dirtiest part of the Cabin. And at the top floor is where Lee and the newly recruited General Mento would sleep in separate beds.

"Quiet, Atilio!" screamed Devyn.

"Whatever!" exclaimed Atilio.

The next morning, Lee, with the exception of General Mento, had everyone do chores. Chores are actually one of the most important part of keeping the ship safe. These enable the ship to stand against dangerous encounters with sharks and assaults from oncoming canons from sailor ships. The pirates use a wax created by René that keep a wooden ship tough a hundred fold. Though, the effects wear away in a day so, the pirates would have to work fast, even the Sinister Killers.

"Hey, James, come here!" said a panting Atilio, while holding a brush.

General Mento sprinted towards him.

"Master Lee would like me to give you this. It's a booklet that we stole from one of our missions involving the Interpol," said Atilio, handing over the package.

"I see," said General Mento.

The booklet seemed old. It was dark-brown, and very authentic-looking. The pages and the cover were ripped apart - probably from the Sinister Killers' struggle to steal it. The cover read from top-to-bottom: **Interpol Files: Cooper Gang**, the title. General Mento's eyes widened. In his hands is the information regarding the Cooper Gang's history. He randomly opened the booklet to this page:

**Cooper Report #21**

**Captain LeFwee**

**Status: Missing (maybe deceased)**

**Age: 54**

**Current Location: Lost in the Caribbean Sea**

**Description**

**Captain Rohan Dogfound LeFwee, captain of the Sea Dog Clan, was born on May 25****th****, 1949 in the Virgin Islands. He grew up penniless and without a family. His father died of illness when he was three-years-old and his mother died of childbirth. Through selling illegal spices and bribing with village elders, he found himself at the top of the Pirate World. Many fans, such as Rajan Durai of India and Arpeggio Zara of England used Rohan's methods to climb up to wealth and power. In the current state of power, he and his notorious Sea Dog Clan killed off every person in the town of Blood Bath Bay. From there, they made money through selling and trading with the East Indian Trading Company, making more money. Captain Madhava of the East Indian Trading Company stated that LefWee was man of "great morality, fortune - and pure violence. He gave me two galleons as a sign of gratitude." During his lifetime, he made several deals; one including the diving gear of Reme Lousteau from crazy pirate Black Spot Pete. Nine years later, Reme's grandson, Dimitri Hubert and the Cooper Gang (he's confirmed as a member), stole back the diving gear within a three day period. In the last moments of the heist, Captain LeFwee, eager to win, lost in a sword battle with a Cooper Gang specialist known as Penelope. With one final blow, he fell down from the ship, into the sea. Three years up to this day, it is still unknown whether Captain Rohan LeFwee is dead or alive.**

**Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox**

General Mento finished reading the page in disbelief. He nodded and looked at Lee, who was sitting right next to him.

"Can we—"

"You know, Devyn invented a unique item called the Telebomb. It can locate a person from a 10,000-mile radius from the locator's position, and René is able to resurrect the deceased," said Lee, smiling.

"Since you're in charge of guard development, you can freely recruit any person you want," said Devyn, standing beside Lee. Atilio, René and Sigmund came out of the captain's cabin, looking straight at the three.

General Mento smiled and looked back at the booklet.

"I may have found my first recruit,"

The Sinister Killers grinned in evil unison, ready to embark on their mission.

_**I'm on a really fast pace right now. Ever since my busy days, I seem to be going more into writing this story. Well other works such as, The History of Orgrimmar and The Madman's Ordeal: The First Bet are in production and will be released in maybe two months. Hope you like this chapter! The cliffhanger leaves you questions. I ask: Is LeFwee still alive? That won't be revealed in maybe 10 more chapters. Next chapter will be focusing on the Cooper Gang. I'm confident on working on this story more and more. Don't forget to R&R, please!**_


End file.
